battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Wikia Contributor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trooper page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Zoronova's Message I heard you wanna be Bureaucrat/Admin, isn't that correct? I've seen the message you sent to the Wikia team about becoming one, and yet I'm pleased to be hearing this, in a good way. If you want to become a member of the Bureaucratic team, search up Discussion: A New Bureaucrat? on the Search Bar. For more information, see me, Calvin Tsui. Calvin Tsui 22:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Medicinal! I think you will make a stunning admin! I shall ask other people whether or not you can be fit for these role, but they should be able to agree. If this is what you want in order for Brandon Rhea to approve your administaring request, I got your back! Hope you watch over our Wiki with care and support! Sincerely, Calvin Tsui 04:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yo We're still poor D:. Carb 0 06:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. Spam it anyway. Will the infoboxes look neat if it's done that way with houses and things that require like 3 things? Like the heavy tank and stuff. Carb 0 15:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I need yur skillz Can you get a picture of the New House and Mansion by 128x128 pixels? The other house pictures are that size and it works well on the pages. Carb 0 00:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Just a head's up I'm going to start putting the unit pictures into their infoboxes and putting production/healing cost in theirs. I'll put the actual unit info in once I'm done. Carb 0 d00d They changed decorations stats completely. All are cheaper and give more of a bonus. Look into it next time you're in the game. Carb 0 02:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) 1.3 We're going to have to change the infobox. It's going to get to the point that it's longer then most articles if we just shove things into a new part of the infobox. I'd suggest we finish getting everything to look "somewhat" the same, adding the infoboxes and tables to pages that don't have it first, then come back and do the stuff the requires details, like how many skill points for each level per unit. That's my idea anyway. There's only like 3 of us here so we need some come of plan to get this done. Carb 0 14:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeeeeees, sorry folks, was stuck with moving a household for three weeks. Packing, moving across town, and then having to juggle two houses for a short period of time. Sorry for the quietness. I'll be grabbing Quest data for v1.3 though, and trying to help out with a lot of things. (Kereminde) 16:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) That's the issue. I'm not too sure what should stay in the infobox and what should be moved to a table. There's so much stuff. If you want, take it to a sandbox and fiddle with it. It'll be to decide once we have an idea. Personally, I'd suggest completing the Trooper page with the 1.3 changes included so we have a test page. Carb 0 01:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Battle Nations Hello. Give me a Unit to follow as an example. I've been going off of the Trooper (including my updates), but I also didn't want to "mess around" with other templates too much (because they listed Healing/Production costs in different places), so I only added information to the existing formats. For example, Grenadier. I'll probably be uploading some new icons in the meantime. Glad to help! -- Luxionmk2 15:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion for arranging unit versus weapon statistics I'm not really sure how to communicate in wikia, but this seems to be the correct medium. I didn't want to continue the conversation directly on the Sniper page. I know y'all probably have a lot on your plate already, but I wanted to say this. It just hit me when I was adding the crit percentage that different weapons for the same unit may have a different group of stats. Right now, the info at the top of the page is just reflecting the basic rifle for Snipers. I would have added just another column but 1. It'd be clunky, and 2. It seems that the infobox at the top only accepts certain labels, and it outputs it automatically in a particular form. It also just hit me that I think the left side of the in-game unit description is probably the "unit statistics", and can be changed via rank progression. The right side beneath the range diagram reflects the "weapon statistics". Now, I don't have anything close to rank 5, but if my suspicion is correct, the weapon statistics are static. So I'm proposing the wiki should probably have two statistics sections. The rank boxes we have now can go under unit statistics (along with the critical stuff, piercing stuff I mentioned earlier). We can take the infobox at the top and put it in a different table under weapon statistics, having multiple columns for multiple weapons. So the only thing we'd have at the top would be the pic, unit name, unit type, and unlock condition. Anyways, this is just my suggestion; I dunno if you and the other admin are planning something, so sorry if I'm being too intrusive. I'm definitely not looking to commandeer anything at all. In the meantime, I'm just gonna be following what's on the trooper page. Silverlighted 23:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, looks like Luxionmk2 is already doing something along those lines...sweeeeet. Silverlighted 00:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sort of. After keeping only "static" information up there, the unit box looked pretty naked. PotatOS suggested that it would be more useful if the box contained more information for reference, without having the reader dig for specific information. So we agreed to stick with basically the Rank 1 stats. As for everything else, attacks are getting their own section :) I'm still contemplating how the difference in some "offense" should look (right now just saying plus or minus). Some weapons even have their own ammo supply and reload stats too... It's all a work in progress! Luxionmk2 23:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait. TWC. This isn't what I expected. I have been editing this Wiki ever since Feb. but I was wondering... why am I not admin? I'm Kereminde's second in command, but I'm very sad that I did all this work and not get credited ): BTW, who's the bureaucrat? I need to talk to him/her. Is it Kereminde himself? Calvin Tsui 00:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Editing Oh ok. I started to notice that the previous articles i just edited were being changed back. Ok then, I don't know exactly how to make those orange charts yet cuz i just joined this wikia 2 days ago. if i did then i could add alot of new info. Tian013 21:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Tian013 Ok. Thanks. Major editing of unit wikis Hey, I'm spending some time going through the entries and making them like the current Trooper. I think it's okay to do since I'm just moving info around (and adding some). I'm also entering Promotion cost info I got from the forums (dug from game files and shared). The idea is: Description (story related, non-game information) Overview Pre 1.3 (old game-related information and tactics) Post 1.3 (new game-related information and tactics) Trivia (still unsure about "Trivia". I've incorporated some existing trivia into Overview) Attacks Statistics Cost (production and healing costs) Gallery (using tags) As I'm going through, I'm also finding outdated "costs" and fixing em as I find em. Let me know what you think. Luxionmk2 23:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Check out Sandbox Forum Hey TWC! Please check out Forum:Sandbox and share your opinions and comments on the topics that I've added. Thanks! Luxionmk2 16:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I see your wiki is roughly new, and coming along quite nicely. I also see alot of areas that could use some work, especially in organization. There are many pages that lack categories, and it is difficult to search for things using categories. I believe I could be of great assistance to this wiki, being a previous admin on the POTCO Players Wikia, i am farely knowledgeable with wikia coding, and I think i could be of great help in organizing the wiki. Let me know what you think. sincerely, Capt. Skull X (Sorry, still have to set up my sig) RE: Hey Yes, i do play battle nations. You can add me if you want, my Z-account name is Freeman4262. I was thinking of creating categories for things that don't have categories. For Example, I realized that your Mills don't have categories, therefore i was thinking of creating a category named "Resource Collectors" (Because not all the mills have "mill" in their name, like the oil pump, or concrete plant). Another think i had an idea for was making userboxes for people's profile pages (Not sure if you have those yet) and rearanging the menu tab on the top, so you can go to category pages, making it easier to browse the wiki. For example making a tab named "Buildings" and then its sub tabs would take you to different categories for different types of buildings. - Capt. Skull X Dust Walker cometh Dust Walker might need some new templates. The current ones assume the unit can be ranked up which (assuming we ever can build them) won't be named Dust Walker. But personally I think the page came out ok. Carb 0 20:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, I'm just helping out.Jet2008 03:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC)jet2008 Hi. : I don't know if this is useful, but for enemy and NPC entries, where they don't rank up, I actually use the older templates to display their stats in a consistent manner :) Look at Wild Boar or Mammoth for examples! : As for the Dust Walker, I'll update that with the 1.4 stats. Got another account up to the Elder Taos infiltration mission, so now I have a bunch of the latest Raider stat profiles. Afraid to complete the mission, cause you never know when Z2 will change the game again! Luxionmk2 23:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Empower Me! Hi! Can you or an admin please empower me to "block" IPs? Or just go to Adv. Coal Mine and please take care of the offending vandal. Thank you! Actually, as I'm requesting this, the offender is now violating other wiki entries :( Luxionmk2 23:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) community message for admin rights. There was a community message on the homepage for admin rrights for helping out i will to the best of my abillity to help. Thanks, Lt 390 Hello, I joined the Tiny Village wiki recently and have come to more appreciate what it can add to a game. I also picked up BN a little over a month ago and have enjoyed the game very much. I would be willing to contribute some of my time to this wiki, if you still need some help. I don't have any programming experience, but I know how to interpret and...well, not really write source code. But I do know how to find things on the main wikia help, and I can copy and paste. :) If you do, just leave me a message. If not, no biggie, just thought I'd offer to lend a hand. GeoFruck (talk) 01:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) 2.0 Image Revolution! I've begun the "global" image updating. I'm starting with units, renaming and uploading the latest game file versions of "outdated" images. I was originally going to replace EVERYTHING, but that takes too much work and the images barely changed (file size indicates there have been changes though). Anyways, it's more important that the readers get an idea of what things look like, not EXACTLY what they look like pixel for pixel. So I'm changing the file name to be more consistent, and relabeling older links so that I don't have to leave a redirect behind: * uniticon-unit name.png I probably won't be adding new stuff until the older stuff has been revamped. Oh, btw, I updated the weapon damage template to reflect Z2's new damage per level values :) *pats self on back* UPDATE: I realized that we cannot add versioning to file names, so I'm using generic "uniticon-____.png" naming. Luxionmk2 (talk) 23:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Great idea. I'll work on the summaries for existing units and for new units 00:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi I've edited the 'cannon tower' page but it needs a little cleaning up. Is that your job or someone elses? :Anybody can fix it up :) 16:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Common.css for tabview looks? Heya TWC. I'm trying to clean up the tab views a wee bit (and also seeing if I can do tabview within a tabview). I updated MediaWiki:Common.css, but it doesn't seem that the changes are taking effect. To test this, I went so far as to blow away all the tab-related definitions, and even replacing colors with "red". The pages don't change. I tried to clear my cache and even view it on different browsers, but it just feels like my changes are fruitless. Anyways, what file did you edit to add those tabview modifications? Do I need some extra admin permission to reload? LMK! Luxionmk2 (talk) Shop Goods Gold Cost / Reward So, I figured out the formula that is used to determine gold cost and rewards for shop goods, gold collection for housing, and xp collection for housing. That is how I recently updated all of the level tables for all the housing. The formula is basically: base value (which are the level 3 values) X Multiplier = Answer rounded up to the nearest integer : The multiples for each level are as follows: L1-50%, L2-75%, L3-100%, L4-125%, L5-150%, L6-175%, L7-200%, L8-225%, L9-250%, L10-275% My thought was that I could rewrite the templates so that you enter the base values and then the tables basically populate themselves. This is far easier than calculating them all and then inputting by hand and also allows for much easier updating. My only issue is that I don't know the language that the templates use well enough to know how exactly how you can do that. I don't know how to have it do a calculation and I don't know how to have it round up to the nearest integer. I would love to figure out and make the changes to the template myself. Can you point me in the right direction on where I can learn to do what I want? or if you know how to do it show me and I will update the template. I left a message on Lux's page as well to see if he knew how to do this. Thanks! Platypus10 (talk) 01:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: ::Ok great I saw your reply. I wasn't aware that calulations were being done like that in another template. I will check his out.Platypus10 (talk) 15:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) UnitBox and similar are broken Hi TWC! The and other similar ones are broken - they don't "show" or "hide" anymore. Wonder if that's what's breaking the Spoiler boxes too... You change .css recently? Was it when I fiddled with them? Let me know! Thanks, Luxionmk2 (talk) : They have not been working for me either. I am running chrome as my browser.Platypus10 (talk) 02:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Users Creating Pages for themselves Hey I've noticed many users creating pages for themselves, where the article says what their Z2 Live name is, and to add them. I assumed this was against wiki policy and thought I'd notify you. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 22:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey TWC. Thanks for the note on my talk page welcoming me here. I recently wrote to the forum about creating a page on land expansions. I have since found the land expansion section of the construction page. What do you think about either expanding the construction page section or linking there to another page? I would also like to link to either of these pages from other pages who mention land expanding. Pianowow (talk) 16:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Help me with editing page enver I have edited page enver, but its without template, unit information. Please help me!! But not delete it( I know you will) Turboamerica. Main Page Colors Hey TWC, I wrote to Lux about this, but he said it was your domain. The colors on the main page are really bad. It is incredibly difficult to read hyperlinks because the contrast between the dark grey and the dark blue is not enough. It doesn't matter to me if I change it or you do, but I don't know how/where to access the css for the front page. I did some searching and came up blank. You think this is something we could change? If you want me to do it, just direct me where and I can try out some different colors. Platypus10 (talk) 16:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) : That's fine if you just want to change the hyperlinks. Maybe just make them white or any light color, light yellow or orange would show up pretty well. They are just currently pretty difficult to read.Platypus10 (talk) 05:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) --Battle Nations Young Raptor Edit-- I have recreated the post towards your demands after I typed this message. However, I have yet to write an overview. I'll do it later on. On my contributions page theres a number on every comment I made(the highest is 1348 and in bold) to me it feels like a wiki version of thumbs up but I dont think it's like the only question I got at the moment(and sorry that this is on someone elses post idk how to make this as my own post) 2perninja (talk) 06:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be sure to let you know if anything arises! How do I get gears? I us to get them by occupying a friends vehicle factory...not so anymore. RE: Hello Hey, I'm guessing you saw my comment on Baron's blog :) Anyways the colors are still not really great. There is not enough contrast. If you have a dark background you need light text or vice versa. Don't get me wrong it's far far better, but the color needs to be a sky blue or a powder blue with the current color background so that the equivalent gray values are far enough apart to create contrast. I don't mean to be picky, but I am a graphics person and this type of thing always bothers me. I just wasn't sure were the page is that controls it or I would just change it. :What? Don't recall. Leave a name behind next time. BaronABL (talk) 11:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC)BaronABL RE: Hello The current color is at least not eye straining, but my opinion is just that links should stand out, not blend into the background. The current color still does not contrast with the background. White would work but there is other white text on the page, that can sometimes confuse people. Just make the text light blue, a light orange would also work. Try this color:#d5eeff (light blue) or #ffebcb (light orange) Additionally, the links under content are not being styled as links by the CSS, you may need a line that defines links within list items. : They are at least acceptable and readable now, but I wouldn't say they stand out. I'm fine with it as long as they are at least readable. : Platypus10 (talk) 16:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 Deletion of though raider skimisher Can you explain the deletion? Why not? It had the actual name of the weapon (Hand Cannon). Are you planning to do both in the same page? BaronABL (talk) 16:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC)BaronABL youre welcome. Glad it helps.30ZeRo (talk) 09:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Templates? Currently I have very little knowledge on the use of templates and templates overall. Really just this Project:Templates and http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates I suppose it is as simple as copying the formula and putting in the appropriate data. Anyway If you have any reccomendations on how to become more associated with the use of templates, and the best way to learn; please contact me. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 01:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply+Vandal issue In respnse to the templates your reply did clear a number of questions, and I think at first it is going to be alot of trial and error. For these vandals. On both the Medium Tank, and Units page information was removed and replaced with nonsense. I reverted numerous edits on both pages. I think one of the vandals vandalized both pages. I wanted to notify because I didn't want this to go unnoticed since the pages currently look normal.Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 01:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) On another note this page: http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Narksman needs to be deleted. And the creater given proper disciplinary action. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 02:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Lol, I saw the "Narksman" in the Frontier Minuteman (player) entry - someone had vandalized that page and the prev/next bar pointed to the Narksman and Jr. Officer, instead of the Marksman and Commando. Anyways, dunno if it's the same person, but I've blocked the Minuteman's vandal's IP. Luxionmk2 (talk) Re: Images TWC, yeah the shop images have been on my list for a long time too. I just needed the time as well. Once I started it just got addicting til I finished. I still need to do some of the quest images. My next plan is to do some major editing to the Quest page. The current structure showing what the next quest is, is inconsistent with the game files, which show prerequisites instead. Some quests have several prereqs, but the page only shows one quest leading to another. This is probably due to someone working on the page as they progressed through the game instead of reading the quest chain in the game files. We will see when I get to this though or if something else seems more interesting in the meantime. Platypus10 (talk) 22:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Banana Stand Come on... that was funny and has been there for months. It's my only joke on the whole wiki. Platypus10 (talk) 22:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Missions The correct mission names are in the game files, but you have to know how to find them. The correct names for everything is in it's own file that is separate from the other files that give stats and all of the other info for units/buildings/etc. It's a pain to reverse look everything up. Maybe Lux doesn't know this. Platypus10 (talk) 22:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC) PS - sorry about the block on the wrong person. Re: Yeah I tried to make sure that the person I blocked had been the vandal, but I probably didn't take as much time as I should have. If they messed up the revert and I saw their name as the last person to post the vandalism, that is what happened. "Ninja" Page Some anonymous user created this page: Ninja Obviously not the correct Ninja Trooper page. The user claimed you deleated it, and insulted you in the description. I made some minor edits on it.Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 03:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: I will gladly accept your offer. :) Though I might ask some questions on the use of this ability in the future. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 16:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I would be more than happy to accept those new rights. Ororz (talk) 16:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello: I just fixed a couple edits by this user: http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/222.130.127.140 I succesfully used the rollback, which I have to admit makes it much easier. He vandalised the Veteran page, Ancient Construct, and removed the entire overview from the Trooper page replacing it with unrelated, bloated opinions. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 14:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't know how much this changes things for someone who already desecrated 3 pages but he also vandalised the Collossus page. He has a thing for writing "poop". This user needs to leave this wiki. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 14:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Also this user vandalised the Repair Bay page. I am not completely sure if this was intentional. The user has not done anything else. http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.147.60.148 Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 19:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Medals I actually think that is a fantastic idea. I'm not concerned at all about people confusing the medal and my BSR affiliation. Is it just a badge that I would add to my wiki avatar using photoshop and then re-upload? Platypus10 (talk) 16:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sounds good, just let me know when you are ready and tell me how to get the png file. Platypus10 (talk) 16:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I already updated my avi. Worked perfectly. If any of the other admins tell you they can't manipulate a psd or have issues adding it, I can help. Although I am sure you can as well seeing as you made the psd. Just offering. Platypus10 (talk) 16:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hiatus Hey TWC. Been on a BN hiatus, mostly due to lack of interest, which also means I neglect the BN Wiki. If I do get back to units, the "Updates" section will probably lose accuracy since I'm versions behind and comparing data between versions is quite a chore. Just an FYI. Luxionmk2 (talk) Vandal Hello, this user http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/101.172.170.153 created this page: Spiderwasp Queen. Take a look and you'll see why he needs to be banned. They also edited other pages but undid there own edit after. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 22:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mr Contributor, I was looking at the recent deletions page, and I saw my username cropping up an awful lot. If you are unhappy with my attitude toward this wiki, then I will adjust suitably. If not, I an happy to continue editing. Thanks again, Regards, Derek34Derek34 (talk) 17:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Concerning deletion Mr Contributor, Concerning your recent message, I am writing to explain that on the list of page deletions, it is consistently saying 'User talk: Derek34'. I am aware that some of these problems have been caused by the cretin named Cluster_bomb, but I was simply making sure that none of the unexplained issues were caused by me. However, it is a relief to know I am not responsible. Thanks again for the incredibly speedy response, and Happy Valentine's day! Regards, Derek34 (talk) 17:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Editing Archives I was recently looking at the 'Scout Bike/pre 1.3' page, and on it there was a link to the Riot Trooper page. I was thinking, it would be more logical to have a link to the 'Riot Trooper/pre 1.3' page instead. However, as I am sure you are aware, I have been warned not to edit archives. Can I edit this page, or can someone important do it on my behalf? I would appreciate a reply. Regards, Derek34 (talk) 21:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) PS does anyone know how to put a headline at the top of an edit? It May be hard to tell my messages apart from others. Thanks again, Derek34 (talk) 21:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Another troll TurboAmerica (talk) 21:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) hey,I noticed that there is a person vandalizing pages. He vandalized trooper,portable wall,veteran pages. I'm trying to add missing information,but please,ban this person! Another troll TurboAmerica (talk) 21:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) hey,I noticed that there is a person vandalizing pages. He vandalized trooper,portable wall,veteran pages. I'm trying to add missing information,but please,ban this person! That's him:http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.251.165.17 Hello, I also noticed the same vandal, and I tried to correct his errors, because I can't or don't know how to revert them. However, he kept coming back and undoing my work. Please ban him! Derek34 (talk) 13:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Hello, an anonymous user has vandalized the Mega Tank, War Mammoth, and Lightning Dragoon pages. I think I reverted all of the vandalized pages to previous versions. I may have missed something and I can not provide a direct link to his page (but that shouldn't be an issue) because I am trying to do this on my iPhone. I think his IP started with 67.167... might be wrong. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 02:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Actually I just double checked and it was a different user who vandalized the Mega Tank page. This was different then the other desecration in that: he did not remove any information and just added what I think was intended as humor. Still, I am not going to tell you how to deal with them, and will rely on your judgement. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 02:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Hello, an anonymous user vandalized Perkins' page. His attacks in the section for extra notes. I reverted the users edit. It was one of the older edits, probably didn't draw much attention compared to some of the other desecration. (No erasing entire pages this time) Again I can not provide a link to his user page. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 00:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Hello, this vandalised the Adult Sandworm page. Another user already reverted the edit. Hopefully if they are blocked today they won't cause any more damage. This was the only page the user defiled as of my writing this. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 02:17, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Wow, another one. This anonymous . Just in the past few minutes they vandalised the missions page. I have to admit this is getting ridiculous. What holes do these people crawl from? Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 02:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) New Member Hi, I was told that you were someone who might know what the general rules are, if any. I'm relatively new to this wiki, but am interested in helping. Oh, by the way, I am the "other user", who reverted the sandworm page. ack4 03:07, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Been a while - what happened?! Did wikia do a massive update? The tabbers look ugly, but I don't see any edits to the templates. *sigh* Luxionmk2 (talk) Re: Admin Promotion In light of your excellent work in the amelioration of the wiki, and the hiatus of the other admins, I would like to offer you a position as a wiki admin. Your duties will be to stop and block vandals, and to enforce the excellence of the wiki. Do you accept? The Wikia Contributor T | C | E 16:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I would be honored and I accept. Thank you. --Cbird2796 (talk) 17:48, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey My name is legobear007 and I was wondering if I could be an admin. I know I need to prove myself first but, please tell me what I have to do to prove myself. In the game I am lvl 51 and could help you in posting and editing stuff in the wikia websites. Thanks for viewing this message.